


Near

by Hotgitay



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Idiots in Love, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maverick struggles he deals with heartache getting over his break up with Charlie his grief over  Goose and him becoming an instructor at Top Gun but in light of all that he has to manage to workw and balancing his relationship with his  boyfriend his former rival Iceman





	Near

Maverick was feeling sort of lonely he didn't know what to think of his feelings some might chalk it up to depression but he felt so alone he recently began having gone out with Iceman more and more hitting up bars after all he became the wingman he thought about how far he and ice have come from their days of rivalry to friendship to being together

Which was another story for another time altogether They've been dating each other for a few months but things between the two were getting pretty serious even though nothing had changed for Maverick he was now an instructor teaching classes at Top Gun

"What's wrong, Pete?" He heard Iceman call out worry was present in his voice  
Iceman got closer to him sitting next to him  
on the couch his hand reaching for Maverick's hand holding it in his Maverick couldn't help but look down at his hand interlaced with his lovers "I was lonely I'm not anymore it's so nice having you here Tom" he smiled a genuinelyg happy smile over at Iceman 

 

Maverick meant what he said Maverick needed Iceman more than ever he was one of the shining lights in his life that kept him from going off the deep end Iceman looked into his eyes "Are you sure that's all?"

Maverick reassured him "I just missed you missed having you near me" as he said that he got a bit closer to Iceman he caresses his cheek before his face leaned closer to his face his lips softly planting themselves upon Iceman's lips 


End file.
